The related applications describe various ultra-small resonant structures (URSs) and devices formed therefrom. As described in the related applications, the ultra-small resonant structures may emit electromagnetic radiation (EMR) at a wide range of frequencies (e.g., visible light), and often at a frequency higher than that of microwave. EMR is emitted from the a resonant structure when the resonant structure is exposed to a beam of charged particles ejected from or emitted by a source of charged particles. The source may be controlled, e.g., by applying a signal on data input. The source can be any desired source of charged particles such as an ion gun, a thermionic filament, tungsten filament, a cathode, a vacuum triode, a planar vacuum triode, an electron-impact ionizer, a laser ionizer, a field emission cathode, a chemical ionizer, a thermal ionizer, an ion-impact ionizer, an electron source from a scanning electron microscope, etc. The particles may be positive ions, negative ions, electrons, and protons and the like.
The ultra-small resonant structures may be formed in or on integrated circuits (ICs), multi-chip modules (MCMs) or the like.
As described in the related applications, the ultra-small resonant structures are preferably under vacuum conditions during operation. Vacuum conditions prevent, to some degree, interaction of charged particle beams with stray atomic particles. Accordingly, entire integrated packages/circuits (which includes the IC and ultra-small resonant structures) may be vacuum packaged. Alternatively, a portion of a package containing at least the ultra-small resonant structure(s) should be vacuum packaged. Known hermetic sealing techniques can be employed to ensure the vacuum condition remains during a reasonable lifespan of operation.
However, while vacuum conditions provide some protection from stray particles, there may be other sources of interference with the charged particle beams. These other sources include, e.g., stray electric, magnetic and/or electromagnetic fields. Accordingly, it is desirable to shield the structures from stray electric, magnetic and/or electromagnetic fields.